vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
City Beneath The Sea
is the the twentieth episode of the second season of and forty-second episode of the series. Summary LOOMING DEADLINES AND ENTICING PROPOSITIONS — When Dahlia devises a clever way to get Klaus’s attention, she reveals some startling details about baby Hope and leaves him with an enticing proposition to consider. Elsewhere, while Elijah and Freya find themselves with opposing views on how best to handle Dahlia’s looming deadline, Rebekah, Davina, and Cami work together to come up with their own strategy. Meanwhile, following a tense stand-off between Elijah and Jackson in the bayou, Hayley is left to make a difficult decision about her and Hope's future. Finally, Vincent, who is eager to leave his witch past behind him, approaches Davina with an offer that leaves her intrigued. Marcel also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (flashback) *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Colin Woodell as Aiden (corpse) *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Claudia Black as Dahlia *Kristin Erickson as Young Dahlia (flashback) *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Rebekah (in Eva's body) *Hayley McCarthy as Young Esther (flashback) Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Co-Starring *Tanner Fontana as Nick *Corey Maher as Viking Leader Trivia *Sebastian says he filmed a scene that was the hardest he has done. *Are Davina and Rebekah still working to resurrect Kol? Narducci; In the next episode, there are some pretty important witch shenanigans going on that will keep her from moving on with the spell, but she'll get one ray of hope possibility of what she might be able to do. (It's) a very surprising twist that might aid her in her quest to resurrect Kol, and then she has to decide if that's the path she wants to follow given what its going to cost her. *Camille tells Elijah that Klaus didn't kill Aiden when he comes to tell her that Klaus had been daggered. *Freya plans to use Hope as bait to lure Dahlia, something Elijah is not willing to let happen. *Dahlia uses her magic to enter Klaus's mind while he is still daggered and brings him to her past home in an attempt to rally him to her side. *Question: Are we going to learn why The Originals‘ Esther and Dahlia are so scared of Mikael? —Tom Ausiello: You’ll gradually learn more about Esther and Dahlia’s feelings on Mikael as the season progresses. *Question: Will we get to see Dahlia in the present day on The Originals this season, and if so, what episode? — Tom Ausiello: Dahlia will indeed show her face in present-day New Orleans — and sooner than you might think. Klaus’ evil aunt arrives in Episode 18, but not before we discover even more twisted secrets about her. “We’re going to go back and learn more about Dahlia and Esther’s history over the next few episodes,” star Joseph Morgan says, adding that the new information “will really humanize both of them.” *Dahlia is finally coming to town! What can you say about her?Joseph Morgan: Claudia is so good Dahlia. She's super subtle and, as she likes to put it, she's not twirling the mustache. Yet she brings an intensity to the role. A lot of my scenes are tied up with Dahlia as we get towards the end of the season. We know what a threat she is, but we're going to find out how she feels and what she wants. *Or is Dahlia the female Klaus? We know that Dahlia is coming to town in the April 13 episode, and according to Morgan, Klaus will see a bit of himself in her. “There are a lot of similarities there,” he said. “The more we learn about Dahlia, the more we’ll realize that, and that does raise some interesting questions for Klaus as far as where loyalties should be placed. They’re definitely of the same blood. They are. He has always felt misunderstood, and we’re going to learn more about Dahlia and Esther’s past. And that’s going to kind of inform us as to their characters, especially Dahlia’s character.” *Vincent will return … as will badass Davina. While Davina struggles to bring back Kol, her best option comes from Vincent, who might also help return Davina to her neck-snapping ways. “Vincent comes to Davina with an opportunity that could bring her a step closer to bringing back Kol and also give her kind of an edge up with some power,” Campbell said. *Davina’s biggest focus is still Kol. When we pick up with Davina this week, she’s “really ready to bring back Kol,” Campbell said. “She’s going to continue to do anything and everything to him back, and what she’s going to find is that this is not an easy task. Kol’s already been brought back, so it’s a lot more difficult this time; there’s not as many opportunities to do so. And the opportunity that she finds, it may or may not go her way.” *Davina will get in on the Dahlia action. With everyone trying to come up with a plan to take down Dahlia, this week will see Davina team up with Rebekah and Cami in what Campbell described as a “power group.” But more generally, the next few weeks will be about everyone teaming up in one way or another. And yes, that will bring Davina face to face with her enemy when “they all come up with a plan in order to kill Dahlia,” she said. However, “you’re not going to see a full on stand-off between Davina and Dahlia.” *Josh and Davina will lean on each other. Aiden’s death will continue to play a big role this week. “Over the course of time that and Aiden have been together, you’ve also seen Davina have a friendship with Aiden. So this is just wearing on her—not only losing her friend’s boyfriend but a friend of hers as well,” Campbell said. “She has lost so many, and the worst thing possible for Davina is losing some of the very few people that she’s grown to love, trust, and care about. I think she knows that Josh needs that time to grieve. But at the same time, she believes Klaus is the reason that he’s dead, and so she wants nothing more than to hurt him the way that he’s hurt her friends.” *Klaus wakes up from being desiccated with the help from Dahlia. He pulled the dagger out himself. *Elijah injects Hope's blood into Freya Continuity * Vincent was last seen in Exquisite Corpse. * Mikael returns in this episode, but in flashbacks only. He was killed by Klaus in ''Night Has A Thousand Eyes''. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * "City Beneath the Sea" is a science fiction television film and a proposed series released on January 25, 1971 by Irwin Allen. * "City Beneath the Sea" usually refers to Atlantis, however in this case it refers to New Orleans since its below sea level. Quotes Extended Promo :Marcel (to [[Elijah and Rebekah|'Elijah and Rebekah']]): "You thinking about pulling that dagger out? Ask yourself; What would Klaus do?" :Freya (to Elijah): "Dahlia said she would come for Hope tonight." :Elijah: "For now, they are safe." :Freya: "Nowhere is safe from Dahlia." :Elijah (to Rebekah): "Our sister wants to use Hope to lure Dahlia." :Rebekah: "Well, she's out of her lunatic mind!" :Hayley (to Jackson): "We have to leave now." :Freya: "What did you do?" ---- Clip #1 :Rebekah (to Marcel): "I can't stand for this chauvinism." :Marcel: "It used to be called chivalry and back then you liked it just fine." :Rebekah: "I'm not sitting out a fight in a musty club." :Marcel: "This musty club is the only place in the city where magic can't hurt you; And it has the best bourbon." :Rebekah: "Elijah needs me." :Marcel: "Elijah can't worry about keeping you and Hope safe. We discussed it." :Rebekah: "You'll have to kill me to keep me here." :Marcel: "Hey, look. Thanks to Eva Sinclair, you are linked to eight teenage witches, remember. If you get hurt, so do they, including Davina. I know you don't want that." :Rebekah: "I can't live like a porcelain doll, and I have no clue how to undo the damn spell." ---- Clip #2 Camille (to Elijah): "I left you a dozen messages!" Elijah: "Family crisis." Camille: "Have you spoken to Klaus?" Elijah: "A little briefly before I put him to sleep with a dagger, words were exchanged." Camille: "No.... Elijah, Klaus didn't kill Aiden. He just took the blame because of some insane-dictator edith about making people fear him. How long are you going to leave him like that? Five years? Ten? A lifetime?" Elijah: "Until Hope is safe. Now I need your help." ---- Inside Clip Freya (to Elijah): "Hayley is gone. You need to get her and the baby back here immediately." Elijah: "When Dahlia has been defeated. For now, they are safe." Freya: "Nowhere is safe from Dahlia and we will have no chance in ending her without that baby." Elijah (to Freya): "Are you suggesting that I position my niece as bait?" Dahlia (to Klaus): "And thus, Niklaus, you find yourself here with me." Klaus: "Is this your feeble attempt to garner sympathy? To what end? No ancient plight will ever justify your intentions to enslave my daughter." Dahlia: "Oh Niklaus, our plights are the same." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - City Beneath the Sea Trailer The Originals - City Beneath the Sea Clip The Originals 2x20 City Beneath the Sea Sneak Peek 2 The Originals - Inside City Beneath the Sea Pictures |-|Promotional= The Originals - Episode 2 20 - City Beneath The Sea - Promotional Photos.jpg|Dahlia Entices Klaus With a Proposition The Originals - Episode 2 20 - City Beneath The Sea - Promotional Photos(a).jpg|Dahlia The Originals - Episode 2 20 - City Beneath The Sea - Promotional Photos(b).jpg|Will Elijah Stop Hayley? |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= References See Also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters